


A Horrible Person

by Ribbonlette



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbonlette/pseuds/Ribbonlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never has he claimed to be nice or kind or morally correct. Well, okay, maybe that's not entirely true. He has pretended to be nice and kind and generous to plenty of susceptible people in order to deceive them and see how he can twist humanity to see it's true face, but in the end he always reveals his own lie. In the end, Izaya always tells the truth.</p>
<p>Izaya is disgusting and terrible and despicable and horrible and he knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horrible Person

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my documents for like, two months, but I hated it when I wrote it so it was never posted. I reread it tonight and actually like it now, so here you go. I originally was going to take out the sex scene and post it seperately, but after rereading, I feel it works better together like this, as there is really very little plot anyway... It's my first time writing something like that in such detaill, (therems still not much detail... :/) so I'm not sure if it's any good... but I suppose we'll see!!
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave kudos if you do!!!

Izaya never claimed to be a good person.

Never has he claimed to be nice or kind or morally correct. Well, okay, maybe that's not entirely true. He has pretended to be nice and kind and generous to plenty of susceptible people in order to deceive them and see how he can twist humanity to see it's true face, but in the end he always reveals his own lie. In the end, Izaya always tells the truth.

He deals in information after all and if he has too much of a reputation as a liar he won't get paid.

But hobbies aside... Izaya has never claimed to those who manage to get close that he is a good person. So of course whenever someone feels the need to point out yet again that Izaya is in fact a really horrible person he just can't help but laugh.

Because he knows.

He knows that he is horrible.

Despicable.

Terrible.

Disgusting.

_A monster._

It's just so funny that people expect him to try and deny it.

\----

Naturally, Shizuo points it out quite a lot. It is the root of his hatred after all, so he needs to articulate it often. Izaya is highly amused by this fact and is sure to tell Shizuo as much. 

_"You're disgusting."_

_"Ha! Tell me something I don't know, Shizu-chan~"_

It's a conversation they've had any number of times, so many that Izaya has lost count. It especially happens after a chase that Izaya allows to end with him being caught. Or, less often, times when Shizuo catches him in the middle of work or hobbies, when his deceptive side is on full display to anyone who already knows him. 

_"I hate you."_

_"Oh, but I already knew that~ Try again."_

Izaya just loves pushing Shizuo's buttons too much to try and hide it from him. It wouldn't work anyway. Shizuo is annoyingly perceptive and utterly unpredictable and can see right through Izaya with terrifying accuracy. Izaya hates it. Shizuo just hates.

_"...Touching you makes me want to vomit."_

_"Honestly, Shizu-chan, are you even trying? Your hands are currently saying the opposite."_

Izaya is disgusting and terrible and despicable and horrible and he knows it. He nurtures those traits in his personality, has them down to an art. They are his armor, his rations, his weapons. They are how he has survived this long, feeding off the misery of everyone he comes into contact with and thus feeding his own horrible personality. Shizuo knows this. Izaya can feel Shizuo trying to worm his way under his armor, past his masks.

_"I can't stand your voice. Just stop talking. Why do you gotta do this?"_

_"Because I just love that expression of disgust, Shizu-chan~"_

Too bad for him. There is nothing under the masks.

\----

"What the fuck."

"Ahh, Shizu-chan. Horrible timing, as per usual. Would you mind waiting in the living room, please?"

"....Fine. I don't want to see this anyway."

Shizuo leaves and Izaya sighs. He glares at the wall for a moment, trying to get his expression under control before looking back at the man whose lap he is currently sitting in.

"I'm terribly sorry, Fujimoto-san. It seems I have an unexpected problem to deal with. Can we continue our negotiations at a later date? I assure you, this won't happen again."

Damn you, Shizuo.

Izaya quickly gets rid of his client, ignoring Shizuo sprawled on his couch as he walks Fujimoto to the door, apologizing profusely until the door is shut. At that point he lets his smile drop, rage and hatred instead decorating his features as he moves back into the living room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, interrupting me when I'm with a client?"

Shizuo sits up, a disgusted sneer on his face. "That was a client? Didn't know you changed your profession to 'second rate whore.' That seems a bit low even for you, but then you are a flea..."

"No, I was just doing some negotiations for payment." Izaya's lips stretch into a perversion of a smile, a snarl disguised as something pleasant. His voice is a near growl. "Seduction is a reliable tactic, if used correctly. Not that you would be able to understand that, considering your protozoan brain is so tiny."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I don't actually care about what you were doing." Shizuo waves one hand dismissively as he moves to stand. "Although I do think that it's disgusting that you would sell your body like that. Really, I didn't think you were that horrible or desperate. You losing your touch?"

"Fuck you." Izaya is clearly bristling, not so fond of the insinuation that his skills have diminished. "I never claimed to be an upright citizen, Shizu-chan. I'm not desperate, I just prefer to take the most interesting route. With that particular client it happens to involve sex. I like seeing all sides of humanity; I don't see how this is any different."

"Oh, you really are fucked up." The amazement in Shizuo voice pulls a laugh from Izaya. It never seems to cease to amaze Shizuo the lengths that Izaya will go to watch humanity, despite how long it has been, and the thought is highly amusing to Izaya. Really, when will the idiot learn?

"As if I didn't already know that! How many times are you going to point that out, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo snarls, quickly advancing on Izaya and backing him into his desk. Izaya just smirks up at him, amusement painted across his features. With the hatred and disgust marring Shizuo's features like that, Izaya is pretty sure Shizuo wants to strangle him. The thought sends a shiver down Izaya's spine and Shizuo's expression makes his head spin.

Izaya reaches up with both hands, tangling them in Shizuo's hair and pushing said hair out of Shizuo's face. Shizuo snarls again, one hand moving to Izaya's throat threateningly. Izaya just laughs more.

"Go on. Do it. Show me your disgust, Shizu-chan." Izaya's voice is nearly breathless in anticipation. He loves that expression. He loves to watch the hatred and disgust warring on Shizuo's face with the compassion that is an integral part of his personality. Shizuo wants to be kind. Shizuo wants to be nice. Shizuo wants to be gentle.

He doesn't want to be a violent monster.

Izaya loves to perpetuate that fight. He loves to pull out the monster in Shizuo, push him to the edge, see how far he'll go, all while knowing that the monster will always lose, in the end. Shizuo will never give into it; he has too much self control.

Izaya loves the gamble nevertheless.

And a gamble he makes as Shizuo's grip on his throat tightens and Izaya's smile widens. Shizuo stops when Izaya can just barely breathe and they both freeze. Izaya's hands are gripping Shizuo's hair tightly, tiny, barely there gasps working past his lips as his world begins to spin. Shizuo's head has moved to rest on Izaya's shoulder, his breathing heavy as he fights with his desire to tighten his grip further and wipe that irritating grin off Izaya's face.

He could do it. It would simple, easy. Quick. One small squeeze, and Shizuo would never again have to deal with this horrible parasite of a man.

Finally, Shizuo growls and releases his grip. A loud gasp fills the silence as Izaya works to catch his breath, his hands falling from Shizuo's hair to his shoulders, gripping tightly as he tries to get rid of the dizziness. Shizuo doesn't move, his breath hot against Izaya's neck as he tries his best to exercise the scarce control he has when in Izaya's presence.

That doesn't work very well unfortunately when there is a laugh bubbling up out of Izaya's throat and Shizuo wants to vomit.

"Is that really all you have to offer, protozoan?"

Of course it isn't. Izaya knows this. He knows that Shizuo can do so much more, break him so much better. It's not as if they have a healthy relationship after all. Izaya is too horrible a person to even have something resembling a "healthy" relationship.

Theirs is a relationship of mutual abuse. At least, that's how Izaya likes to put it. Physical abuse from Shizuo; emotional abuse from Izaya; stress relief from fucking. It's as horrible as Izaya's twisted personality but Shizuo just can't seem to escape.

Izaya is a drug, a poison, an addiction. Nearly impossible to quit.

So of course when Izaya asks for more, Shizuo can't seem to stop himself from delivering. Izaya always gets what he wants, after all.

\----

The desk is cleared of papers to make room for Izaya to sprawl across it. His posture makes the hard wood of the desk look actually comfortable. A grin is still stretched across his face as Shizuo attacks his neck, licking, sucking, biting. Leaving marks that Izaya both loves and hates. Hips move together, grinding through two layers of clothing that have yet to be discarded. Izaya laughs.

"Shizu-chan is so possessive. Leaving marks on me like this, really... like an animal marking his territory. Too bad, I don't belong to you."

Izaya's hands trace lazy patterns on Shizuo's back. Despite his slow movements and casual tone however he's just as worked up as Shizuo is right now. His breathing is heavy and his pupils are blown wide. Little shudders run through him as Shizuo's hands pull Izaya's hips against him. Fingers slowly work beneath the back of Izaya's pants to get a good handful of ass. Shizuo growls.

"Shut up. I'm not possessive. You just smell like that fucking client of yours and it's gross. I'm getting rid of that."

The laughter grows at that. Nails dig into Shizuo's back, eliciting another growl, though this one a bit more pleased than the last. Really, Shizuo is so ridiculous.

"How is that in itself not possessive? You get so hung up on scents and then want to cover me with yours. That's an animalistic possessiveness, Shizu-chan."

Fingers slip under Izaya's boxers and squeeze, causing a small breathy sound to be released. Shizuo's fingers dip further and Izaya squirms.

"I thought I told you to shut up. Don't make me go back to strangling you instead."

Teeth bite into skin and the taste of blood fills Izaya's mouth. Whether it's because of Shizuo's fingers on his ass or Shizuo's teeth at his neck or Shizuo's threat in his ear, Izaya isn't sure. But he's bitten his lip hard enough to draw blood and that in itself is enough to tell him they need to hurry up.

"Oh, please do..." Izaya's voice is a near moan as he grabs Shizuo's hair and yanks his head back. His grin is manic and his eyes wide as he stares at Shizuo excitedly. "Strangle me, Shizu-chan. Squeeze all your hatred and disgust into me and make me breathless. Go on, I want to see it."

Shizuo reels back as much as he can with Izaya's hand in his hair. Izaya looks just as terrifying as he always does when they do this and Shizuo can feel the disgust welling up in his throat. The question is, is it disgust at Izaya for asking for such a thing? Or is it disgust with himself for doing exactly as Izaya asks?

"...Alright, alright, just... grab the lube, flea." Shizuo's hands are removed from Izaya's pants to instead work at removing said pants altogether. Izaya's hand detangles from Shizuo's hair to reach up and open one of the desk drawers, searching around for a moment before pulling out a small bottle. Izaya's impatience is clear in how much squirming he does through this whole process.

Soon enough Izaya's pants are discarded and one slick finger is pressing inside him. For a moment, neither of them make a sound. Shizuo focuses on stretching Izaya, probably being a bit rougher than necessary, not really having the patience to take his time with this part right now. He just wants to get this over with. If Izaya is uncomfortable, he doesn't mention it.

Shizuo's attention is drawn back up to Izaya however when breathless giggles begin to fill the air.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?" Shizuo looks confused and disgusted and that just makes Izaya laugh more. The lack of an answer pisses Shizuo off fairly quickly and his motions get rougher, a growl working up his throat. "What the hell, flea? Shut up!"

And just like that Izaya's giggles are interrupted with a moan. He lets himself bask in Shizuo's frustration, adjusting his hips a bit to get Shizuo's fingers at a different angle and-

"Fuck-Shizu-chan, hurry up! Right there...!"

Shizuo growls as he obliges and rubs against that spot. He won't admit it, but he does actually enjoy watching Izaya squirm whenever he hits that spot. Though really, it's better when he can feel the squirming. It doesn't take long for Shizuo to grow impatient and remove his fingers, focusing instead on getting his own pants out of the way.

Izaya groans at the loss. He glares at Shizuo for a moment for the lack of warning but is soon distracted by how impatient Shizuo looks. Another laugh bubbles up in his throat. 

"Ha. You really do look like an animal like this..."

Shizuo snarls, getting his pants and boxers out of the way before leaning back over Izaya. One hand moves to pin Izaya to the desk by his throat as the other help to line up their hips. Lips and teeth graze along Izaya's jaw and a very evident shudder runs through him. Shizuo's voice is a threatening growl as he flexes his hand on Izaya's throat.

"You wanted to suffocate, is that what you said? You know, animals don't have very good self control, so I can't really assure you that I'll be able to stop."

That's all the warning Izaya gets before Shizuo is thrusting into him. Hands fly up to Shizuo's shoulders, gripping tightly. A pained gasp is ripped from Izaya's throat just in time to be the last breath he takes for who knows how long. The dizziness sets in quickly and Izaya barely notices Shizuo's harsh breathing by his ear until he starts to talk.

"I wonder... how long can you last like this before you pass out? It'd probably be longer if I didn't move, huh..."

Izaya jolts as Shizuo pulls out only thrust back in, hard. A choked sound escapes and Izaya really isn't sure how long he can last like this but he's excited to find out. Shizuo sets a fairly slow pace, the hand not at Izaya's throat helping to keep his hips in place. Even with the slowness, Izaya can feel himself getting wound up however. Shizuo is hitting him deep and with each change in angle Izaya can feel him getting closer and closer to his prostate.

It's just as the world is starting to spin that Shizuo loosens his grip on Izaya's throat. It's not much, just enough to keep him from passing out, but Izaya sucks in tiny gasps anyway. Shizuo's hips pick up speed and Izaya moans, his nails digging into Shizuo's shoulders through the fabric of his shirt.

For a bit, the only sound in the room is Shizuo's pants and Izaya's desperate gasps. The small amount of air isn't nearly enough to get rid of the dizziness but it is enough to keep him very aware as Shizuo's lips move across his shoulder. Shudders wrack Izaya's body as a coiling heat starts up in his stomach and he swears he could catch fire at any moment with how hot everything is right now.

Then Shizuo finds that spot and a strangled moan cuts through the gasps. Shizuo smiles against Izaya's shoulder and he releases his grip, allowing Izaya to pull in greedy breaths as the pace gets a bit rougher. Izaya's moans quickly gain volume and the sound goes right to Shizuo's head.

"Hng... Shizu-chan... Why'd you stop...?"

For a moment, confusion is clear in Shizuo's posture. He didn't stop, he sped up, what is the flea talking about? But then it clicks at what he stopped was his grip on Izaya's throat. He skitters his fingers along Izaya's jaw and back to his throat, placing his hand there once again but not tightening his grip.

"Just didn't want you passing out yet. I wanted to see if you could make it a bit longer..." Izaya whines and Shizuo sighs and then the world is spinning again. Shizuo tightens his grip on Izaya's neck again, licking his lips and slowing his pace to a near stop. Izaya squirms as that's just not enough, it's too slow and it's torturous and Izaya is impatient.

Finally Shizuo starts moving again, hard and deep, and Izaya is seeing stars. The edges of his vision are darkening and the lack of air is burning his lungs and everything is spinning. He's no longer sure where his hands are or where Shizuo is touching him or how but it feels amazing and nearly overwhelming. And just like that he's arching up and trying to gasp but he can't and it's more than he can take.

One hand manages to move from where they had fallen by Izaya's head to scratch at the back of Shizuo's hand. For a moment, the grip on Izaya's throat tightens and Izaya's vague thoughts tell him that Shizuo isn't going to let up. That Shizuo really is going to let him pass out.

It's two more hard thrusts before Shizuo in shuddering and cumming inside Izaya and it's at that point that he lets up on his grip. Izaya gasps his way back from the edge of unconsciousness only to moan as Shizuo fills him up and he's cumming as well, hands weakly clawing at the desk beneath him as he squirms and shudders.

There's a moment of heavy breathing and gasps while the two gather themselves together. Then Izaya is wrapping his arms around Shizuo and pulling him close. Lips brush Shizuo's ear, dripping poison.

"Disgusting... Shizu-chan is just as disgusting as me..."

\----

Izaya never claimed to be a good person.

But then, he never expressly says he's a terrible person either. That is for other people to tell him. For him to then laugh and agree and continue on delighted. Delighted at the stinging cuts those words leave in him. Loving the disgust that reaction brings.

It's the hatred of other people that allows Izaya to build up his armor. He absorbs it, turns it into his twisted form of love, then directs it outward at the very humans who claim to hate him.

Because of course, horrible people can only strive in hatred.

Or at least, that's what Izaya likes to tell himself.


End file.
